1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a sound absorber that absorbs a sound of a specific frequency range and an image forming apparatus including the sound absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers, plain-sheet facsimile machines, and laser printers include a drive source such as a motor or a drive mechanism driven by a motor. Accordingly, noise is generated when operating the image forming apparatus. Sources of noise include, for example, rotation of a polygon mirror and driving of the drive mechanism.
Conventional silencing technologies are proposed, in which, to suppress noise having a specific frequency, a technology employing a Helmholtz resonator as a sound absorber is provided.
However, with conventional silencing technologies employing a Helmholtz resonator as a sound absorber, the sound frequency that is absorbed is fixed. Thus, to change the sound frequency that is absorbed, it is necessary to replace the sound absorber with another sound absorber having different specifications or change primary parts constituting the sound absorber. Accordingly, a problem of cost increase arises.